The present invention relates to prefabricated wall systems, and more particularly to a system for easily installing prefabricated walls in a level manner, regardless of whether the existing foundation or base on which the wall is to be installed is uneven or not level.
Often times a prefabricated wall panel has more precise tolerances than the foundation on which the prefabricated wall panel is to be mounted. This means that the foundation may not be as straight as the wall panel, or may be slanted or uneven. Although such mismatches between the foundation and the wall panel are often tolerated in wood panel framing, they are desirably eliminated or reduced in light gauge metal framing. In the past, such mismatches have been eliminated or reduced in two general manners. First, builders may insert shims between the bottom of the wall panel and the top of the foundation, as necessary, in order to correct for any unevenness or unlevelness in the foundation. Second, builders may attempt to insert grout between the bottom of the wall panel and the top of the foundation. This second method is often undesirable because of the difficulty of preventing the grout from leaking out of its desired positioned prior to its curing, and/or because of the difficulty of completely inserting the grout into all of the gaps where its presence is desired.